


i assure you, my debts are real

by deoxyribonucleotide



Series: ah, verse-moi l’ivresse! [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleotide/pseuds/deoxyribonucleotide
Summary: Sungjin takes Younghyun home.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Series: ah, verse-moi l’ivresse! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	i assure you, my debts are real

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I had sitting for a while already. Fic title is still from the same Muse [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/114rzL6VEy9bb3amPcY3tw?si=uUGo6s1aQ0OB1Tm7QnaT7Q) as before.
> 
> This probably won't make a lot of sense unless you've read [lightning strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604628) first, so if you haven't yet, make sure to check that out! :)

_This bar has shit music,_ thinks Sungjin to himself. After the bands cleared out for the night, the DJ wasted no time in taking over, commandeering the music booth with startling efficiency. Sungjin doesn’t dislike Eurobeat or anything, but if the DJ had any taste, he’d pick better songs at the very least.

Sungjin is nursing his drink for the night—a classic rum and coke—and there’s no one to keep him company as he guards their booth. Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon are probably on the dance floor, shaking their asses or whatever it is that people got up to in bars. No one to keep him company, except shitty Eurobeat song number 4534 or something. The DJ has a whole playlist of them.

It isn’t that Sungjin is in a foul mood. It’s just that when he thought he was making progress with his… thing for Younghyun, Younghyun started to ice him out. And to make matters worse, Sungjin found Younghyun making out with an acquaintance tonight. It truly isn’t any of his business, but how he feels about the matter must show on his face all the same, judging by how everyone who has approached their booth left after taking one look at him.

“Hey. Hey, Sungjin-hyung,” a familiar voice calls out, and it turns Sungjin’s blood to ice.

 _Speak of the devil,_ he thinks as he takes in Jaebeom, who had been undressing Younghyun with his eyes all of ten minutes ago.

“Hi, Jaebeom-ah,” Sungjin says, praying he sounds neutral. He realizes his hands have balled into fists, so he hides them under the table. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry, hyung, I really hate to be a bother but….” Jaebeom looks shiftily from his left to right, unable to meet Sungjin’s gaze head-on. “Can you take care of Younghyun-hyung?”

Sungjin feels his hackles rise. “Younghyun? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Jaebeom cries, meekly holding his hands up. “He’s just. Um, he’s just seriously drunk right now. Like, stumbling over his feet kind of drunk. I can’t take him home like this—” _You can’t take him home, ever,_ supplies Sungjin’s mind with a vicious stab of jealousy—”And I couldn’t find your other bandmates, so….” Jaebeom finally looks him in the eyes, desperate. “Please?”

“Where’s Younghyun?” Sungjin asks, already standing up.

Jaebeom jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “He should be at the bar. Third chair from the left.”

“Right. Can you stay here and watch over the booth? I’ll find the others and tell them we’re going home.”

At that, Jaebeom all but sags into the pleather seat. “Sure. I can do that. Thanks, Sungjin-hyung.”

Finding his bandmates is a task of its own. Sungjin has to wade through the sea of bodies on the dance floor and endure the shitty Eurobeat from a much closer range. After a few minutes of frantic looking—and a surprisingly scary moment where a random woman tried to grind on him—he finds his bandmates, standing closer to the walls than anything, dancing without a care in the world.

“Hey, hyung!” calls Wonpil, waving him over. “Come to join us?”

Sungjin shakes his head. “Younghyun and I are going home,” he says—announces, really, with how he has to pitch his voice so that it carries over the din of the bar.

Wonpil cheers, a mile-wide grin splitting his face. “Together? Hey, now that’s something! Have fun!”

“No, Wonpil-ah, it’s not like that,” corrects Sungjin. Why on earth was that the conclusion Wonpil had automatically come to, anyway? Is his crush on Younghyun that obvious? “We’re going home because he’s drunk as hell and his date bailed out on him.”

Jae pushes off the wall, asking, “So you’re taking him home, huh?” There’s a strange look in his eyes, one that Sungjin could probably decipher were the lights above them static instead of strobing. But as it is, Jae’s eyes, not to mention the tone of his voice, are particularly unreadable.

So what Sungjin goes for is full disclosure, answering Jae’s question as thoroughly and honestly as he can. “Yeah. I’ll call a taxi after I find him. Probably have to fucking drag him out of the bar, but that’s fine with me. He can take my bed when we get home. I have a pull-out couch I can sleep on.”

As quickly as it had appeared, the strange look in Jae’s eyes flickers and vanishes. “Good man,” he says, clapping Sungjin on the back. “Bri isn’t _too_ heavy, so I don’t think you’ll have trouble lugging him and his dumb ass around. We’ll take care of the instruments and everything else this time—you take care of him. Be safe!”

“Alright. Thanks,” says Sungjin, wincing as someone accidentally bumps him from behind, and then he’s off to find Younghyun.

He finds him seated at the bar exactly where Jaebeom said he’d be. This makes sense because Younghyun is currently asleep _,_ head pillowed on his arm; he’s not exactly in the state to be moving about.

Sungjin apologizes to the bartender as he pays off Younghyun’s tab, balking slightly at the bill that Younghyun had racked up. He’s not going to end up penniless for covering it, but if Younghyun bought these drinks on top of the ones he surely must have had with Jaebeom…, it makes perfect sense that he’s passed out now.

After taking care of the tab, Sungjin books them a taxi ride through Kakao T. The late hour turns the fare uncommonly expensive, but it’s the only option he has. In their part of the city, the buses never run this late.

Sungjin pockets his phone and wallet, now looking at the sleeping man before him. “Alright,” he says to himself. “Now what to do with this guy?”

Honestly, the easiest way to transport Younghyun would be a piggyback, but that’s not possible at the moment. Younghyun is out like a light; he would slip right off Sungjin’s back. This also rules out propping Younghyun up, his arms around Sungjin’s shoulders, so that Sungjin could half-drag, half-carry him. The fireman’s carry is another option, Sungjin having learned it in a summer camp a few years ago, but a situation where he actually _had_ to do it has never come up. Not until tonight, at least. He isn’t fully confident that he can balance an unconscious Younghyun’s weight correctly, and it’s a risk he doesn’t want to take.

In the end, what Sungjin decides on is a bridal carry, one of his arms supporting Younghyun’s back and the other holding him by the crook of his knees. It’s a little awkward, but it’s the best he can do. And Jae didn’t lie when he said Younghyun was lighter than expected.

He stops by the booth before heading out just so Jaebeom doesn’t get the wrong idea or anything.

“Oh, hyung,” Jaebeom says as he spots them. “Need any help with him?”

“I’m good,” Sungjin says. “I know the bouncer; I’ll get him to hold the door when we go out. Just—um, stay in the booth, please? The other guys might need it later.”

“Sure,” says Jaebeom. “Thanks a lot, hyung, really.”

“Don’t mention it,” Sungjin says with true sincerity. If Jaebeom brought this up in the future, it would probably cause him great pain. “We’ll be going now.”

Getting out of the bar becomes easier while he’s carrying Younghyun. The crowd automatically parts around them, probably because they see Younghyun and assume he needs some air. With people actively getting out of their way, they reach the bar entrance soon enough.

Sungjin leans his weight on the door to open it partway. “Hyunwoo-hyung,” he calls out, “can you get the door for me?”

Hyunwoo does. Once Sungjin and Younghyun make it out, the bouncer takes one look at Younghyun and says, “Someone went a little too hard tonight, didn’t they?”

Sungjin sighs. “Tell me about it.”

“I could call you guys a taxi if you need to,” Hyunwoo offers.

Sungjin shakes his head. “It’s fine. I already booked us a ride. It should be coming up right about now.”

“Cool. Best of luck, dude.”

 _Best of luck, huh,_ Sungjin thinks, his gaze landing on Younghyun, the straight line of his nose, the contrast between his dark lashes and his soft and pale face. He’s drunk and passed out and his mouth is even lolling slightly open, but he’s still the most beautiful man Sungjin has ever seen.

Yeah, he’ll need all the luck he can get.

When the taxi comes, Sungjin gratefully deposits Younghyun in the back seat. Although the ride home probably takes less than fifteen minutes, it feels like an hour to Sungjin. His perception of time always goes awry whenever he’s nervous about something, and the ordeal of bringing one Kang Younghyun home—even one who is fast asleep—seems like a worthy cause for concern.

Sungjin tells himself not to overthink things. This is just him doing one of his friends a favor. He’d do the same if it had been Jae or Wonpil or Dowoon in the same position.

Alright, he admits to himself, he would do it because he can’t stand leaving a friend in a sticky situation, but there would probably be a bit more grumbling involved. It wouldn’t be like how it is right now: dropping everything to help Younghyun out, no questions asked. To him, that willingness is a little terrifying, but what can he do? The next thing he knows, they’re already in front of his apartment building.

With the taxi driver’s help, Sungjin hauls Younghyun up, settling him in the same bridal carry that he’d done before. The front door to his building is thankfully automatic, so he doesn’t have to nudge it open like he did in the bar. Everything is going well, from the nod at the lady at the front desk to the elevator ride to the walk down the hall, until Sungjin gets to the door of his unit and realizes his keys are in his back pocket.

Fishing the keys out, fitting it into the knob, and actually _turning_ it—all while keeping Younghyun in his arms—takes a special kind of coordination and strength Sungjin didn’t know he had. Miracle of miracles, he actually does get the door open, but it’s then that Younghyun decides to turn in his sleep. Had it not been for Sungjin reflexively scooping him back up, Younghyun would have flopped right onto the ground.

Pushing the door open with his knee, Sungjin groans, “God, Younghyun, why do you have to be so useless now?”

“Not useless,” groans Younghyun back. His eyes are still closed.

Sungjin counts to ten in his head. “Were you awake this whole time?”

“Jus’ woke up,” slurs Younghyun, tossing and turning again.

“No, wait, sorry, settle down,” Sungjin says, taking his first steps into the apartment. As both his hands are occupied, he flips the light switches on with the back of his head. “Work with me a little here, Younghyunnie, please?”

Younghyun yawns widely. “‘kay, hyung.”

Sungjin kicks the door to his apartment shut. “I’ll move your arm behind my neck and on my shoulder—you have to hold on to me, okay?”

“Okay,” says Younghyun, readily complying.

In this position, Younghyun’s weight is a bit better distributed. Sungjin crosses the short distance to his bedroom, which is nothing more than a segment of his apartment that’s blocked off from the rest by a translucent sliding door. He pushes the door to the side with his foot, then flips the nearest switch on with his cheek.

Finally, after such a long and difficult night, they reach the bed. Seeing its all white sheets, covers, and pillowcases, Sungjin suppresses a shudder of anxiety. He’ll have to change the beddings tomorrow, but for now, he just deposits Younghyun in his bed as gently as he can.

“You’re in my bed now, okay, Younghyun-ah,” says Sungjin, “please try not to barf on it.”

Younghyun giggles. “‘m not gonna barf. Stronger than that.”

“Sure,” Sungjin agrees easily, but he pulls the garbage bin closer to the bed just to be sure. “The bin is by the left side of the bed, okay?”

“Okay, Sungjin-hyung.”

Younghyun settles into the bed like a cat, stretching then curling up softly. It makes the task of taking off his red Converse a little difficult.

Somewhat belatedly, the realization that Younghyun is in _his_ bed finally hits Sungjin, and despite the circumstances he can still feel his cheeks getting warmer.

“Uh, right,” he coughs out awkwardly, putting Younghyun’s sneakers down. “Younghyun-ah, I’ll be going now.”

“ _No,_ ” Younghyun protests, feet kicking like a child. Then, in a quieter voice, he warbles, “Don’t go, hyung.”

“I have to,” Sungjin informs him sadly.

Younghyun is insistent. “Stay with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

 _Because you’re drunk. Because I really like you, but you like someone else. Because if I stay with you but can’t be with you anyway, I might cry._ “It wouldn’t be right, Younghyun.”

Younghyun laughs, the sound of it brittle and small. “Dammit. Boys and their moral compasses.”

The remark startles a laugh out of Sungjin, too. “What does that even mean?”

“You tell me,” Younghyun sighs. “You’re so good, hyung. ‘s’why I like you.”

It’s only an off-hand comment from an inebriated man. Had it come from anyone else, it would have slid right off Sungjin. But it had come from Younghyun, and where Younghyun is concerned, Sungjin is always strangely vulnerable. “Y-you do?”

“Yup.”

Sungjin grins, his heart soaring. “I’m glad, then.”

Silence settles over them. Younghyun, with his soft and low voice, is the first to break it. “Will you still be here in the morning, Sungjin-hyung?”

“Of course, Younghyun,” answers Sungjin. _I’ll be here for as long as you’ll have me._

Younghyun smiles, warm and lovely, when he hears Sungjin’s reply. “Okay. Great. Good. I’m sleepy.”

Sungjin chuckles. “Yeah, you are.”

“‘l’sleep now,” Younghyun informs him. He stretches again, catlike as the first time, before curling up in a fetal position. “Night, Sungjinnie-hyung.”

“Good night, Younghyun,” Sungjin replies. When Younghyun’s breathing evens out, he turns the light off and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
